Phoenix Young Ones
Pheonix is a large wolf -- larger than most, which gives him superior strength. However, Pheonix has a calm and more mysterious behavior. He does help the pack on hunts and patrols, and he will babysit every now and then, but most of the time he distances himself from the pack. He chooses to observe rather than participate with the pack. Young Ones Phoenix (YM019) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 29, 2011. His mother was a subordinate female called Mozart, and his father was a roving male called Fenix. Fenix and Mozart were related, but luckily, the litter was healthy. He had two litter mates called Drew (YM020) and Shade (YF021). Sadly, Shade was killed by the alpha female, Phoenix's grandmother, Shatter. Luckily, Phoenix and his brother Drew were allowed to live, but days later their mother, Mozart, was kicked out. Shatter left for a day, and Mozart rejoined and took dominance, but the next day Shatter returned and kicked her out again. Shatter died a few days later, so his mother could rejoin once again, and took female dominance next to their great uncle Youssarian. A week later, the pack split, and Phoenix and Drew were in the smaller main half with Snow, Timber, Hambone and four other wolves. They survived thanks to Snow, Rocket Dog and Ebony, after a month the pack reencountered, and Youssarian took dominance next to Frost. One day, Hambone started a den move, but luckily he was stopped before he could put the pups in danger. However, a week later, he managed to make the den move and one of Shatter's pups, Baker, almost drowned. Phoenix and the other pups started learning how to hunt and exploring the land. Next winter roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack as every other year and his mother mated with one of them. Phoenix and his brother helped chasing them off. In spring, his mother gave birth to Canis, Lupus, Petal, Daisy and two other pups who were killed by the alpha female. Mozart was banished and never rejoined, this was the last time Phoenix saw his mother -- as she died of starvation during her eviction. After a few days, the pack split again after a fight with the Commandos. Phoenix and Drew were in the splinter half where Zero and Rocket Dog took dominance, and later they both were deposed by Big Will and Ebony. Sequoia Months passed and the pack never reunited. They became known as the Sequoia. Big Will led an attack against the Geckos, and they established a territory. Phoenix's younger sister, Petal, was abandoned and later died. Later they won a fight against the Commandos and got half of their land. Winter came, and Phoenix was a fully grown adult. He roved, but without any success. Roving males hung around the Sequoia, and Phoenix, with the help of other males, chased them off. Phoenix's younger sister, Daisy, was considered the omega, and was constantly attacked by the bully alpha female, Ebony. Later, they lost a fight with the Young Ones, but weeks later the Young Ones were outnumbered so the Sequoia won half of their territory. He lived in the Sequoia until he went roving with his brother, Drew, and uncles Zero, Miles and Baker. The five males then ran into another rival pack. Commandos Zero, Miles, Baker, Phoenix and Drew joined the group known as the Commandos. This pack had lost their dominant male sometime before and Gringo was acting as dominant male beside his mother Queen of Darkness. The oldest of the males, Zero, assumed dominance next to Queen, and the males remained in the Commandos from then on. Phoenix managed to mate with one subordinate female named Pancake without being discovered. Pancake was kicked out of the pack in spring, causing her to lose the litter. Queen of Darkness gave birth to a litter of pups, who were Phoenix's nephews. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Fenix Brothers: Drew Sisters: Shade Grandmothers: Shatter and Vivian Grandfathers: Hambone and Panthro. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters Category:Non Played Characters